Colisión
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Fic libremente inspirado en Time Crash con Five y Ten conocidos en el mundo whovian como el suegro y el yerno.


Se quedó solo en la TARDIS, Martha acababa de dejarle no sin antes decir unas cuantas cosas, ahora viajaría solo. Se quedó pensativo pero enseguida yendo de un sitio a otro tuvo la necesidad de marcharse muy lejos. Se acercó a la consola y empezó a accionar los botones y las palancas que la componían para ponerla en marcha. Y entonces cuando levantó la última palanca todo empezó a moverse dentro de la nave y a cambiar de forma y de color. El Doctor por mucho que apretara en los botones, levantara de nuevo las palancas, no podía hacer nada. Se dio entonces cuenta que dos mundos estaban colisionando dentro de la caja azul y se chocó de frente con un hombre vestido como un jugador de cricket y una rama de apio en la solapa de la chaqueta. Se quedó mirándole, el hombre también hizo lo mismo. Ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace usted en mi nave?

-¿Qué hago yo en su nave? Querrá decir en la mía, porque está nave es mía. ¿Y por cierto como ha llegado usted aquí?-dijo el de traje a rayas marón y zapatillas de tela.

-Perdona niñato pero esta nave es mía. Soy el Doctor y mi nave es la TARDIS.

- ¡Ja! El Doctor, si claro y yo la reina de Inglaterra. Ostras y a esta porque la menciono-dijo para sus adentros el doctor de las zapatillas de tela.

-¿Bueno me va explicar que pasa aquí? Y hágame un favor. Deje de mirarme con esta cara de tonto.

- ¡Uy vale, Doctor! Por cierto siento interrumpirle pero es que yo también soy le Doctor y la caja azul llamada TARDIS, es mi nave.

-¡Si claro! No me haga perder el tiempo, tengo que irme, y no es discutiendo con usted que conseguiré llegar a tiempo a un desayuno con el primer ministro Winston Churchill.

-Anda Winston y sus cigarros. ¿Qué tal está? Hace mucho que no le veo. Vayamos juntos a verlo. También me conoce, ¿sabe?

El hombre de la rama de apio empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquel hombre que no paraba de decir que era el doctor y que como él viajaba en la TARDIS.

-Bueno cuando haya terminado de robarme parte de mi tiempo, salga usted por esa puerta que ve ahí en frente y olvídese de mí. Tengo prisa.

-No he entrado por esta puerta, yo ya estaba dentro y si algo no le gusta pregúnteselo a la TARDIS porque lo quiera o no y perdón por insistir pero yo también soy el doctor-sacando su destornillador sónico y apuntando al otro doctor que se quedó sin poder decir nada-¿Qué, ahora que dice? ¿Convencido?

-¿Pero si usted es el doctor y yo también lo soy qué ha pasado?

-Pregúnteselo a la TARDIS. ¿Ha hecho algo raro estas últimas horas?

-No más que otras veces, ¿Por?

-Solo preguntaba.

-Bueno si,en el momento de accionar una palanca se ha vuelto loca.

-Ah lo ve. ¿Y qué palanca era?- dijo con tono burlón el del las zapatillas.

-Esta de ahí

-Curioso igual que a mí. Y entonces su TARDIS se ha vuelto loca, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porqué por una razón que desconozco ambas TARDISES han colisionado en el espacio tiempo. Ya solo hay una TARDIS y no dos.

- ¿Y cómo voy a recuperar mi TARDIS?

- No lo sé- dijo con voz impaciente el de las zapatillas.

-¿Siempre es usted tan arrogante?

No dio tiempo a que contestara, una enorme sirena de barco resonó dentro de la TARDIS y un flotador con la palabra TITANIC apareció en medio de la nave.

-¿Qué?-gritaron ambos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé- dijo el de la rama de apio. Dígamelo a mí. ¿Qué hace un flotador de un barco hundido desde hace ya 50 años en medio de mi nave.

-Perdón de mi nave.

-Si vale bueno de nuestra nave.

-¿Y ha dicho 50 años? Pero si lleva casi 100 años hundido. ¿Usted en que mundo vive?

-En el mío y ahora estamos en el año 1962, 50 años después del naufragio del TITANIC.

-Curioso porque esta mañana estaba leyendo el periódico y ponía bien en letras grandes y negras 14 de abril del 2012.

- ¿Ha dicho usted 14 de abril?

- Si, ¿por?

-Porque le TITANIC se empezó a hundir un 14 de abril. Solo lo digo por eso.

El doctor de traje a rayas marón y pelo de color castaño se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta de la TARDIS y se encontró de lleno con la proa del barco. Se giró y miró al otro Doctor.

-Creo que tenemos un problema y muy gordo.

Se acercó el hombre de la rama de apio y traje de cricket y mirando por la puerta asintiendo.

-Ah pues sí que tenemos un problema muy grave. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Usted es el sabelotodo, el doctor, Ya dirá.

-Piense un poco, use su cabeza más que para decir constantemente tonterías y quejarse.

-Desde luego así no vamos a ningún sitio, déjeme que sino no acabamos y desde luego no tengo ganas de pudrirme aquí entre un enorme iceberg y un barco apunto de colisionar en el. Demasiadas colisiones en un día.

Salió de la TARDIS que se había vuelto a mover. Todo eso lo provocaba la colisión con el Barco. Estaba, esta vez, encima de la cubierta principal, y el barco iba inclinándose cada vez más con la gente intentando agarrarse como podía para no resbalarse. La orquesta seguía tocando piezas de Mozart y Chopin como si no pasara nada ajena al terrible succeso que tenía lugar delante de sus ojos. Cuando el doctor estuvo a punto de entrar percibió una niña pequeña que lloraba en un rincón. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo padres. Estoy sola.

-Ven conmigo, si te quedas aquí vas a morir.

-Señor, no quiero morir.

-Ven. Agarro a la niña por la cintura y se la llevo a la TARDIS. No podía dejarla aquí sabiendo lo que iba a pasar luego. La pobre no sobreviviría al hundimiento del barco.

- El Barco se está inclinando cada vez más y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Pues no, ni podemos ni vamos a hacer nada.

-¿Y ella?

- Ella es solo una persona y es una niña. Y ha perdido a sus padres. Nadie va a preguntar por ella.

- ¿Y tiene intención de cuidarla?

-¿Por qué no?

La TARDIS se movió de nuevo pero no porque la estuviera accionando ninguno de los dos pero porque se hundía el barco.

-Tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer funcionar la nave, bueno la que es dos naves en uno?

-Así- dijo el de las zapatillas apretando botones y levantando palancas.

-Tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña.

El Doctor se acercó a ella y le dio unas galletas que llevaba en su bolsillo-Toma come esto.

La TARDIS dejó de moverse al cabo de unos minutos y ambos doctores se miraron. ¿Dónde estarían ahora y en qué época? La de los años 60 o la de los años 2000?

-Habrá que salir, ¿no?

Abrieron la puerta y por suerte ya no estaban en el barco. Salieron a la calle, la TARDIS, o dos en una, había aterrizado en Liverpool en el puerto donde había mucho movimiento. Se acercaron, la niña que se llamaba Chloe dormida en brazos del doctor con zapatillas, y entonces lo vieron asi de majestuoso alzandose a lo lejos a la vista de todos. Era el TITANIC.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. La TARDIS se ha movido sola. Ahora por qué ha vuelto al principio del viaje, cuando el Titanic aun no había salido del puerto ,no lo sé.

Acercandose a una señora que esperaba para entrar en el barco -¿Disculpe, pero me puede decir que día es hoy?

-Si, el 12 de abril de 1912.

-Gracias Señora, ¿Está segura?

-Y tanto, lo pone en mi billete. Camarote 23 cubierta 2, 12 de abril 2012 Liverpool-New York.

-Gracias.

Volvierón a la TARDIS.

-¿Que hacemos?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Decirle que no suba al Barco- dijo el doctor de la rama de apio.

- No podemos. El Barco tiene que salir, tiene que chocar contra el iceberg y tiene que hundirse. Es su historia. Hemos salvado una niña, no podemos salvar a todos los pasajeros.

- Y es conciente de toda esta gente que va a morir.

- He visto morir a gente mas importante y que me ha causado y que me causa mas dolor que los muertos del TITANIC y usted sabe muy bien cuales son porque si yo lo he visto usted tambien. Los muertos de Gallifrey en la guerra del Tiempo.

- lo siento pero no viví esa guerra que usted menciona.

- Todo Gallifrey luchó contra los Daleks, murieron miles de personas, fue horrible, tantos niños que no habían hecho nada-dijo tristemente el doctor con zapatillas.

El Doctor con la rama de apio le miró pero no contesto. No sabía que decirle. En el fondo el doctor con las zapatillas tenía razón, no podíán hacer nada para salvar al TITANIC. Entraron de nuevo en la TARDIS.

-Doctor, no sé cuanto tiempo vamos a estar viajando juntos pero gracias. Me ha gustado ver a uno de mis anteriores yo.

-Lo mismo le digo. Salude de mi parte a los compañeros del futuro.

-Y usted a los del pasado.

Se acercaron a la consola de la TARDIS que empezó a moverse mas y mas rapido dando vueltas y mas vueltas y entonces volvió a cambiar. La TARDIS del Doctor con la rama de apio se materializo dejando a la TARDIS del Doctor con zapatillas de nuevo sola en la calle. Se giró y ahí estaba la niña que acababa de salvar de morir ahogada en el hundimiento del barco mas famoso de todos los tiempos. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó al parque a los columpios. Ya tenía alguien a quien cuidar.


End file.
